


Always Text Back

by WhiteCabaret



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mid-Canon, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Top!Mihashi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/pseuds/WhiteCabaret
Summary: Abe told Mihashi to always text back, no matter what.





	Always Text Back

Mihashi yawned widely as he stepped into a pair of clean boxers and pulled on one of the many plain t-shirts in which he slept. He closed his bedroom door, turned off the light, and then picked his cell phone up off his desk. When he flipped it open, he wasn't too surprised to not see the ritual _good night_ text from Abe. Mihashi spent most of the afternoon and evening throwing practice pitches in the side yard, exhausting himself, and was now going to bed a little earlier than usual. He sat on top of the sheets for a few minutes, debating with himself on what to do. Abe always sent the text first, so should Mihashi wait? What if he fell asleep before Abe texted him? Then Mihashi wouldn't be able to text back and he knew how angry that made Abe. Next time he saw the catcher, he'd get a real ear-full about it. Suddenly, Mihashi realized he was sweating and nearly hyperventilating just thinking about it. Better to text first than not at all, right? Mihashi pursed his lips tightly while his thumb pushed the keys one at a time and finally pressing _Send._

Meanwhile, Abe was still up, sitting in the low chair he'd been confined to while he healed from his injury. He was getting close to being fully recovered, but, not wanting to risk anything going wrong, he'd been told to keep sleeping on the first floor of the house until he was given a completely clean bill of health to prevent any problems. The TV was on, the only thing he really had to do down there, and he was leaning his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the chair's arm. What he didn't expect was for his phone to buzz, and he was even more surprised when he realized it was Mihashi who texted him first tonight. Eyebrows rose, but he couldn't help quirking the smallest smile at it. Mihashi never texted first! Not wanting to keep his pitcher waiting and give him time to have a heart-attack, Abe typed out his _good night_ response and quickly shot it off.

Mihashi just laid down and closed his eyes when his phone lit up next to his pillow. "Ah!" He sat up quickly and opened his phone to see that Abe texted back. Light brown eyes widened as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Abe texted back! "O-Oh... wh-wha..." What was he supposed to text now? Abe texted him so Mihashi _had_ to text back! But what could he say? There was the temptation to just say _good night_ again, but Abe wouldn't like that. It would be a waste of a text. Mihashi's hand shook, palm damp, and he gripped the phone a bit tighter. After swallowing more times than he could count, the pitcher finally texted in reply _Sweet dreams_. His mom said that to him and so it was all he could think of.

Abe barely put the phone down when it lit up again, and he confusedly brought it back to his lap and read the text. Sweet dreams? That was new, too. Of course, it wouldn't ever cross his mind that Mihashi was just texting back because Abe told him to _always_ text back. So he figured maybe Mihashi was trying to get a conversation going for some reason. He didn't mind—he wouldn't be going to bed for a while, anyway. So he decided to text back. _Sweet dreams? Like what?_

"Ghn!" Oh no, another one! Was this a test? That must be it! Abe was testing Mihashi's obedience! But... But Abe didn't need to do that. Whether it was on the phone or on the field, Mihashi would follow Abe without fail. So then why...? Both hands gripped the phone. Both hands trembling. He took deep breaths. Sweet dreams... Sweet dreams... Sweet dreams... Nervously, his thumbs moved across the keypad again. _Sweet dreams like... Winning Koshien. Sweet dreams like pitching to Abe really hard and fast, the way he likes me to pitch. And then... Abe is happy._

Abe glanced at the text, then back at the TV, before his face lit up bright red and he hurriedly lifted the phone to his face to re-read the message. He let out a long breath when he realized that he misread it the first time. He could have sworn, for a second, that the context of the message was much different. Unless... was that supposed to be a double entendre? Would Mihashi even do that? No, definitely not. But if he was... Abe bit his lip and typed out, _That does sound like a good dream. I wouldn't mind a dream like that._ He paused and deliberated sending the text for a minute. Was that too vague? Not vague enough? Finally, he just decided to send it and see what happened.

"O-Oh!" Mihashi was surprised yet again. This was officially becoming the longest text message conversation he ever had. With anyone. He read the text, suddenly sitting up straight and even smiling. Abe thought his dream was good? That... That was good! In fact, it felt nice getting to share something like this with Abe. Dreams were one of those intimate things that friends shared and made their friendship stronger. So then maybe... if they were going to make a good team... Mihashi should share more? He nodded to himself before leaning over the phone, typing a bit more eagerly now. _I know you want me to learn how to pitch faster. Sometimes, I dream we're at a big game and my pitches start slow and controlled, like when we met. But... then my pitches get faster and faster. I put my whole body into it and pitch so fast to Abe that he grunts when he catches it. And it makes me feel good because I know Abe likes fast pitches, but I also have the control that he likes because it means I pitch right where Abe wants it._

Abe was sure he was misinterpreting these texts now, but he couldn't much bring himself to care. Flashes of the scene with his misinterpretation layered over it kept playing in his mind and now a heat was creeping up under his skin. He rested one hand on his lap, drumming his fingers on his thigh nervously, as he keyed out another message. _That sounds really great, Mihashi,_ he started, realizing his palms were sweating and taking a moment to wipe them off on his chair. _Would you pitch with everything you've got, even if it seemed like I couldn't catch it? If I told you to?_

Mihashi's shoulders and back went completely rigid, and his eyes went wide like a cat's. If Abe couldn't catch one of his pitches? That was crazy! Abe was amazing and could catch anything Mihashi pitched to him. "Of c-c-c-cou... O-Of cou-co... coouuuu..." Mihashi stammered and nodded vigorously even as he typed. _I'd do anything you tell me to do, Abe! You're my catcher! I'll pitch as hard and fast as you want. Even if catching makes you sore from how hard I pitch. Because then we just get better together. I'd pitch... I'd pitch and pitch until I was sweating and too out of breath to keep going, but still would if you told me to!_

 **Crap.** Abe couldn't deal with this. He was simultaneously getting hot under the collar and extremely guilty since he was now sure that Mihashi didn't know what he was doing. He was palming himself through the cotton of his boxers but he knew he couldn't go any farther unless he was upfront about it. _Mihashi... What if after the game—_ God, was he really going to do this? _I brought you into the changing rooms? To the showers? And then what if I kissed you there?_ He paused, face red hot, hesitant and not sure if this was the right direction to go with this. _What would you do then?_

As one hand gripped his cell phone, the other slapped over Mihashi's mouth since some kind of alarmed noise tried coming out. Mihashi shook his head and drew his knees into his chest, toes curling tightly beneath the sheets. Wh-What was Abe asking him? Why? They were just talking about baseball! A-And why would Abe want to kiss him? Mihashi wasn't... They weren't... _But the others would be there and see us!_ Mihashi replied, not grasping the full hypothetical of the scenario.

 _Let's say they couldn't see us. Let's say we were playing at one of those schools with the individual showers._ Abe typed quickly, starting to panic a little that maybe Mihashi wouldn't respond as well as he hoped. But he'd already started down his road. There wasn't any taking back his last text. So he might as well go for it. _What would you do?_

Mihashi read the text and then buried his face in his knees, free hand now gripping his hair instead of his mouth. Why were they having this conversation? Mihashi never did anything like this before. It was weird! He didn't know what to say. He was even tempted to just close his phone, shove it under his pillow, and force himself to sleep. But as much as Mihashi wanted to do that, he couldn't. Deep down, he was too afraid of hurting Abe's feelings if he didn't text back. So, Mihashi lifted his head a little and texted nervously. _I guess I would... Kiss Abe back?_ It was a question, like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Because Abe could be testing him two ways, and Mihashi had no earthly idea which was the right way to answer. _I would kiss Abe, unless he told me not to. Then... I would do whatever you said to do instead._

Even at the hesitant nature of the text, Abe couldn't help his heart pounding in his ears. He knew one wrong word could totally ruin the strange balancing act he now had going between what he wanted and trying to coax Mihashi into sharing it with him. _I wouldn't tell you not to,_ he wrote back feverishly. _I'd be happy if you did. Would you want to kiss back? You'd be happy about it?_

Abe would be happy? Well then... that was all that mattered. Making Abe happy was Mihashi's job. And he said as much in his text. _If Abe would be happy that I kissed him, then I would be happy too. Making Abe happy makes me happy._ Mihashi hoped that was the right answer.

Abe let out a small breath, partially annoyed and partially relieved. It wasn't the most straight-forward answer in the world but it was something. _What if after we kissed for a while,_ he swallowed thickly, _I asked you to **pitch** to me?_ He wrote, putting emphasis on his choice of kanji. Hopefully, Mihashi understood.

"U-Ummm..." Mihashi's face turned bright red, almost to the point that he could have steam coming out his ears. Suddenly, things clicked. Now a hundred questions swarmed inside Mihashi's head, but he didn't have time to ask them. He couldn't stop their current conversation for his agonizing questions because then Abe would get mad. Light brown eyes darted around the room, looking for anyone who could possibly be spying on him and his text messages. Mihashi crawled beneath the covers and pursed his lips together tightly as he carefully crafted his next reply. _I would be really nervous and really scared,_ Mihashi admitted, even if Abe didn't want to hear that part. _But... if Abe wanted me to **pitch** to him, then I would do my best. I would tell him that... I've never pitched like that before. I would tell Abe that if he told me what to do, then I would do it just like that. But I would also ask Abe if... if he'd ever... **caught** before._

Abe started to worry a little when it took Mihashi a while to respond to his text. Maybe he'd gone too far that time. He laid his head back on the headrest of his chair, letting the hand holding his phone drop into his lap as he let out a long exhale, trying to come to terms with the fact that he probably pushed his luck. He jumped when his phone suddenly vibrated, nearly fumbling it as he brought it back to his face. Now it was his turn to clamp a hand over his mouth as he read the text. It took him a minute to regain his composure, and another to hesitantly lean forward and try seeing if anyone else was awake on the first floor. He couldn't exactly get up and close the sliding doors that led to the hallway and the kitchen to give himself some privacy. He just had to pray no one came downstairs. _I'd tell you I hadn't,_ he typed into the phone once he was sure the coast was clear. _But I'd ask you to do it anyway._ His free hand again wandered to the front of his boxers, fingers sliding under his waistband. _And I'd tell you how to pitch. As you did it. I'd tell you how so that it'd be great for both of us._

That made Mihashi a little nervous. If Abe never caught before, he could get hurt. And while it wouldn't be a sprained knee or a dislocated shoulder, Mihashi might do something wrong and hurt Abe enough that he couldn't play baseball. Even so... Abe was saying that he trusted Mihashi. He trusted Mihashi as his pitcher, on and _off_ the field. The least Mihashi could do is trust Abe as his catcher. _What would... I have to do first?_

Abe was nearly chewing through his bottom lip as he slid his hand inside his boxers and let it rest at the junction of his thigh, pressing testingly into the soft skin there. _You'd have to slide down my pants and boxers first. Then,_ he took a second to compose himself again, _you'd have to use your fingers to get me ready. Like stretching before a game. I'd have lube with me you'd use. You'd have to do it slowly, one finger at a time, and I'd talk you through it. Even if..._ Damn it, it was hard to do this without getting completely flustered. _Even if I'd be moaning a lot from the feeling. I'd still tell you what to do._

Mihashi gulped loudly. All that? He rubbed the back of his wrist again his mouth and nose even though there was nothing there. He also nodded even though Abe couldn't see him. _I would turn on the shower, if you didn't mind, so no one could hear us. When the water got warm, I would... I would push Abe against the wall._ Mihashi gasped and quickly amended, _But not roughly! Then I would pull your pants and boxers down, but just... to your knees, because I don't want Abe to trip. And then I would..._ He took a deep breath and swallowed another lump in his throat. _I would slip my fingers inside Abe's sports cup so that I could... could feel Abe._

 **Oh god.** Abe groaned slightly and let himself take hold of his length, already hard just from reading Mihashi's texts. He couldn't help it, not with his normally shy pitcher suddenly saying stuff like that, even if it was just in text form. _Turning on the shower's a good idea,_ he typed. _I wouldn't care about getting wet by that point, anyway._ He didn't want to admit that standing in a shower in his clothes, just to avoid being caught, and the idea of Mihashi pushing him up against the wall were both really enticing to him. But still... _I'd be really into that,_ he chose to write. _I'd probably kiss you again, then. And unbutton your pants, too. So I could get my hand inside your briefs and... feel you too._

It was getting really hot and hard to breathe under the blankets, but Mihashi didn't dare emerge from his hiding spot. He was making all sorts of weird, shy, awkward noises. He pursed his lips together, blew them apart to take a series of loud breaths, and then pursed them together again. A funny feeling was forming in the front of his boxers, but Mihashi was too nervous to address it yet. The important thing here was that Abe liked his ideas. _When Abe was... ready... I would move the cup out of the way too. Next, I would use the lube you brought. I think... that I'd let Abe choose how much to put on my fingers. Because I want Abe to feel good when I—_ Mihashi paused in the middle of his text. Both eyes squeezed shut and he started shaking his head. What was this? What was he doing? Was Abe for real right now? If this was a trick and the whole team was there reading his texts... No! He couldn't think like that. Abe would never do that to him _—slip my first finger inside Abe. Slowly?_

"Fuck yes," Abe groaned, rolling his shoulders back and closing his eyes as he let the imagery wash over him for a moment. Then he was back to furiously typing. _Yes, slowly would feel good,_ he wrote. _It'd have to be slow and controlled._ He took a second to think, and then realized that if there was one thing Mihashi responded well to, it was praise. So... _You don't have any problem with control. So it'd probably feel really good, and I'd tell you so. I'd tell you that it felt good and I'd tell you to keep going._

"O-Oh! Well..." Mihashi smiled at the praise before curling his lips together again. _I would keep going, then. I would be glad Abe felt good and I would kiss you. If that was okay. On your jaw, I think. Where it starts to go under and down into your neck. If that was okay. My finger would go all the way inside and I would hope... that Abe doesn't mind my calluses. And when Abe was ready, I would start using my second finger._ Mihashi stopped typing for a minute. He had to catch his breath. Sometime during the text, Mihashi's actual fingers slipped under his shirt and started toying with a pert bud. _Could I ask... Abe to do something?_

"Shit," Abe hissed as he started to pump his hand, slowly, as his eyes scanned over the texts Mihashi sent him. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. If he wasn't still injured he would have been tempted to just leave his house then and go over to Mihashi's house to confirm that it really was him holding the phone and typing out these messages. When he reached the end of the message, his eyebrows rose a little. _Yeah, what?_

 _I would ask Abe to—_ Mihashi licked his lips nervously _—put his hands under my jersey and touch my chest. Maybe Abe, you... you could hold my side and pinch my—_ His face turned bright red under the blankets while his thumb struggled to type out the rest of his thoughts. Should he really be asking Abe to do all this? Somehow, it didn't feel right wanting something that was supposed to be for his friend. Mihashi shook his head. Pitching was his one job. He should stick to it. _Never mind. I would stretch Abe after that with both my fingers, like a pair of scissors. I would do it slowly, just a little bit at a time, so you could get used to it._

 _Wait, wait, what would you ask me to do?_ Abe's eyebrows knitted together. What could it have been that was so embarrassing that he decided against saying it even after sending the beginning of the request? _C'mon, finish your thought._ He realized he probably sounded snippy in those last few texts, so he added, _It'd be just like being a battery. We need to have communication. Right?_

 _It's not important,_ Mihashi texted back. He wouldn't even look at the phone's screen, as if Abe's scowling face would suddenly appear there and yell at him. He had to get them back on track. _I would let Abe sit, because we're close to being ready. I'd keep Abe against the wall, but I would let his legs prop against me. I would slip my arm under his right leg so that I could kiss his knee. And then I would ask you if it hurt. Your knee, I mean. When Abe was comfortable enough, I would use three fingers. If that was okay._

Abe grit his teeth a bit. Mihashi was simultaneously getting him really annoyed by not finishing his thought and getting him really worked up as he just kept on going. How did Mihashi even manage to do that? He had to force his hand still so he didn't get swept up in everything again until he got the answer he was looking for. _Mihashi! Tell me what you'd want me to do to you. If you make it all about me, I feel like a pervert._

The redhead actually flinched at the text appearing on his phone. He could hear Abe yelling at him and he could feel Abe's fists grinding against his temples. It made Mihashi close his eyes and close his phone. He sat there huddled under the covers while making those anxious, awkward, over-worked panting noises he was so famous for among his friends. He even came a little close to crying. But Mihashi couldn't just stop. He couldn't just pitch 80 and then walk off the mound. Abe would hate him forever if he did. So, Mihashi opened the phone and accessed Abe's text folder again. With a loud gulp, Mihashi put the phone under his shirt, pushed the camera button, and added the caption: _Like this._ The photo he sent showed his index and middle finger on either side of a flushed, hardened bud, teasing it with a squeeze.

Abe actually started grinding his fists against his own temples and silently cursing at himself for getting upset. Was he really that stupid? He managed to get Mihashi to do something like this and he actually got mad in the middle of it? He didn't expect the phone to buzz again. He expected Mihashi to completely withdraw. So when it vibrated again in his lap, he jumped to attention, flushing furiously and grabbing it back up in his hands. There was a picture. Oh god, Mihashi actually sent a picture. He had to compose himself with a deep breath before typing, _If that's what you asked for, I'd do it, then. I'd slide your shirt up and put my hands on your chest and use my fingers while you got me ready with yours. I'd even use my mouth on them._

"M-M-Mou...Mouth?" Mihashi's chest heaved under his shirt from all the deep, quick breaths. Like Abe, the fantasy started kicking in. Mihashi closed his eyes. He could almost feel the hot water splashing down on his head and his wet clothes weighing on his body. He could hear Abe breathing next to him. He could feel a warm tongue lap at his chest, and without realizing it, Mihashi's own mouth fell open with his tongue licking at his bottom lip. _I would ask Abe, finally, if he was ready to catch. I would spread all my fingers one last time and ask Abe if he was ready for me to pitch to him._

Just imagining Mihashi actually asking him that, without stammering or hesitation, was enough to get Abe to push his boxers down, letting his achingly hard length out so he could start jacking off properly. His hand clenched the tip and he could feel pre-cum leaking between his fingers. He had to stifle a groan, head swimming with an inability to put together a coherent reply. Words kept coming to mind and then vanishing just as quickly before he could put them into a sentence that made any shred of sense. Finally, he decided on, _I'd say fuck yes._ Was that too forward? Oh well, he already sent it. _I'd say that after leaving marks on your chest with my mouth. Some hickeys, maybe. And then I'd lean back and open my legs more so you could,_ he swallowed thickly, _pitch to me._

Mihashi's body jolted and he pinched himself a little too hard, drawing a yelp from him. How would he explain hickeys to the rest of the team when he changed in front of them? But then Mihashi shook his head. No, no, this was only hypothetical. He didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff. _I would pull my fingers away and kiss Abe's jaw again. Maybe a couple of times. I would keep holding his right knee up because I don't want him to hurt it again. Then I would take... myself... and I would put it inside Abe. Inside you. But I wouldn't do it all at once. I would watch your face and listen to Abe very carefully so he could tell me just how to do it. I would hold the lower part of your back and push in only when you said so, until I was all the way in._

Abe couldn't help but get a little annoyed by Mihashi's continuous mentioning of his knee. He knew the sentiment was sweet, but he wished he could get away from the injury in a fantasy, at least. He wasn't about to stop things again to snap about it, though. Things were getting too good to bother. His hand pumped up and down his length and he tilted his head back, letting out a long, contented sigh as he read the rest of the text, eyes continuously jumping around and going back and re-reading the words. _I'd tell you to go slowly, at first,_ he typed, _And once you were all the way in, I'd ask you to pitch... to a certain spot._ His face flushed a little as he admitted, _Top, inside corner. And once you hit it, I'd kiss you again._

"A-Abe..." The name crept out as Mihashi's hand crept inside his pants, finally. He touched everywhere around his length, imagining it was Abe pawing at him in the shower. Abe probably had smooth hands from wearing his glove all the time. The leather and oils probably made his hands soft, but strong too from swinging a bat. Yeah, Abe's hands were probably just like that. _I would pitch exactly where you want it, Abe. Top, inside corner._ Mihashi pictured himself shifting his weight just enough to hit his catcher's sweet spot. _I would kiss you back. I would even try opening my mouth, if Abe wanted me to. I'd windup and pitch again. I'd pitch hard enough to make Abe grunt when he catches it. I like hearing you grunt like that, because you sound sorta deep and strong. And it would make me feel good._

"Shit, Mihashi," Abe hissed, eyes widening a bit and hand moving a bit faster. Who would have known that Mihashi had it in him? He closed his eyes and tried to feel the sensation of Mihashi hitting him in just the right place. If only he had another free hand... But he didn't, so he just imagined, bucking his hips a little once the sensation became real in his fantasy. _If you started pitching hard, I'd ask you to go harder. And faster. With your control, it'd be amazing. I'd buck back into your hips to get you as much inside me as possible. And then I'd kiss you again, and I'd open my mouth, too. And it'd be deep and hot like you wouldn't believe._

Harder? Mihashi wasn't so sure about that, but if it was what Abe wanted, then of course he'd do it. Under the covers, Mihashi was making his weird gasps, hiccups and squawks. He tried his very best to stay quiet so his parents wouldn’t come in checking on him. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to make the skin pinch and turn white in his teeth, but never break skin. Mihashi also took hold of his dick, albeit shakily, and stroked. _I would rub my tongue against your tongue, if that was okay. I would say Abe's name and wait for him to say my name. My hand would grip your thigh a little harder and push your leg up a little more. I would... kiss your neck. I would pitch to you again the very best that I could and then I would tell Abe that I lo—_ But Mihashi's thumb slipped and he hit the _Send_ button before he could finish the text.

Abe read the text hungrily, but then his eyes fell on the last bit of kanji sent before Mihashi, obviously, shot the text off too early. The kanji was obviously for 'love', but without the rest of the sentence, he couldn't tell what it was referring to. Love for what? Loved what they were doing? Loved pitching? Or... Suddenly an image popped into his head of Mihashi slamming into him, panting against his neck, and saying, strained, that he loved him. It was too much. He came, hard, accidentally sending a string of nonsense hiragana before dropping the phone on the floor next to him and curling into himself as he rode out his orgasm. His leg ached a little from the sudden, jerky movement, making him wince and hiss a little as the pleasure subsided, and he laid back, breathing hard. He sat there contentedly for a minute before realizing with a start that he'd left Mihashi hanging. And he was probably freaking out. Knowing he had to send off even a little bit of praise, and quickly, he rooted around for his phone and quickly typed out, _That was perfect, Ren._

Indeed, Mihashi was hyperventilating on his side of the phone. The lines of garble made him worry that something happened to Abe. His hand froze inside his boxers while his eyes watched the screen, wide with anticipation. He even scrolled through the text folder to see if maybe he'd missed one. "A-Abe!" gasped Mihashi, ready to dial the catcher's phone number, but then a new text appeared. The redhead let out a loud, relieved breath. Mihashi even slumped forward with his chin in the mattress and his butt propped up in the air. He blushed brightly when he actually read the kanji there on the screen. _Thank you, Abe._

Maybe it was the warm feeling spreading all through his body making him dumb, but he smiled a little and typed back, Call me Takaya. He paused, thinking that Mihashi probably hadn't gotten the satisfaction he had, and also that he didn't want his pitcher to think that this was a one-time thing. So he also sent, _I'll make sure to return the favor sometime. Okay?_

Takaya? That felt a little forward. Being able to add the affectionate _-kun_ onto the end of his friend's name had been more than enough for Mihashi, but if Abe was giving him permission... And now that Abe insisted, he'd probably get upset if Mihashi _didn't_ call him by his first name. So the redhead nodded as he typed, _I'd like that, Takaya. Thanks... Thank you._


End file.
